Bendungan
by Anonymous - Login
Summary: "Besok aku akan kemari lagi."/"Anda terkena Medulloblastoma—"/Sampai akhirpun perasaannya tak dapat tersampaikan./1827/Untuk Germawan Cakrawala/RnR?


**Bendungan**

**Disclaimer : **Katekyo Hitman Reborn! © Akira Amano

**Rate : **K+

**Genre : **Romance/Angst

**Warning! **Sho-ai, OOC, typo, chara-death, dll.

Untuk **Germawan Cakrawala**

.

.

.

Sudah satu minggu sejak Tsuna memutuskan untuk keluar dari Nami-_chuu_. Sudah satu minggu pula Hibari menghabiskan sorenya di bendungan. Ia tak tahu apa yang membuatnya menyukai tempat itu dan memilihnya untuk dijadikan tempat santai sore. Bukannya tidak mungkin ia memilih tempat itu, hanya saja untuk apa? Tapi mau bagaimanapun, tempat itu memang cocok untuknya. Sepi. Tak banyak—bahkan tak ada—herbivora berkeliaran di sana. Entah karena mereka memang tidak menyukai tempat itu atau karena mereka takut pada Hibari yang akan langsung 'menggigit' mereka sampai mati begitu Hibari menangkap bayangan mereka di matanya. Apapun alasannya, Hibari tak peduli.

Hari ini Hibari kembali datang ke bendungan. Ia membaringkan tubuhnya di hamparan rumput di pinggir sungai. Iris biru-keabuannya menatap lurus ke atas. Menatap langit yang mulai memerah. Langit selalu mengingatkannya pada sosok pemuda bersurai cokelat dengan iris karamel yang entah mengapa sering muncul di pikirannya belakangan ini. Ia sedikit merindukan sosoknya. Ia tahu perasaan seperti itu tak pantas dimiliki oleh seorang karnivora seperti dirinya. Tetapi kenyataan tak berpihak padanya. Ia merindukan Tsuna. Karena itu ia berada di sini. Menatap langit sore—berharap dengan itu kerinduannya terobati meskipun sedikit—sambil terus memikirkan perasaannya terhadap pemuda calon pemimpin keluarga mafia tersebut.

Ia memejamkan matanya sejenak. Menikmati hembusan angin yang bertiup cukup kencang, memainkan helaian rambut hitamnya. Setelah angin berhenti berhembus, ia membuka matanya perlahan. Pupilnya sedikit membesar saat matanya menangkap sosok yang ia rindukan. Tepat di depannya. Sangat dekat dengannya.

"Hebivora?"

Hibari dapat melihat dengan jelas raut wajah Tsuna yang terlihat panik dengan semburat merah memenuhi kedua belah pipinya bergerak menjauh. Tanpa ia ketahui alasannya, ia merasa sedikit kecewa.

"M-maaf," Tsuna menundukkan wajahnya untuk menyembunyikan wajahnya yang memerah. "A-aku kira Hibari-_san_ t-tertidur tadi," ia memainkan ujung lipatan bajunya untuk mengalihkan rasa malunya.

Hibari menghela nafas lalu kembali mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah langit yang kini warna birunya telah tergantikan oleh warna jingga-kemerahan. Kesunyian menyelimuti mereka berdua. Mereka sama-sama sibuk dengan pikiran masing-masing. Sama sekali tak ada yang ingin memecah keheningan ini.

Angin kembali bertiup. Rumput-rumput menciptakan suara gemerisik yang menenangkan. Tsuna tetap diam memandangi sosok yang dulu ia takuti itu. Poninya yang tertiup angin sama sekali tak ia hiraukan meskipun sedikit mengahalangi pandangan. Wajah Hibari yang seputih porselen sangat indah di bawah langit sore yang menciptakan garis-garis sewarna kulit jeruk yang sudah masak di atas wajahnya. Tsuna tak dapat berhenti memandanginya.

Hibari yang menyadari dirinya ditatap sejak tadi menoleh ke arah Tsuna. Tsuna langsung menunduk dengan warna merah yang mendominasi wajahnya. "M-maaf," ia menggumam pelan.

Hibari bangkit dari posisi duduknya lalu berbalik dan melangkah pergi. Sebelum langkahnya membawa Hibari lebih jauh lagi, Tsuna langsung bangkit dari posisi duduknya. Saat ia hendak berdiri, ia kehilangan keseimbangan dan terjatuh. Tapi rasa sakit karena terjatuh itu tak ia hiraukan. Ia kembali berdiri dan berlalri kecil mengejar Hibari.

"Hibari-_san_!"

Hibari menghentikan langkahnya tanpa menoleh sedikitpun. Angin kembali berhembus.

"Besok aku akan kemari lagi." Tsuna tersenyum. Meski ia tahu Hibari tak akan melihat senyumannya ini, ia tetap tersenyum.

Hibari kembali melangkah tanpa mengucapkan sepatah katapun. Meskipun ia terlihat seperti tak peduli, nyatanya ia sangat ingin waktu bergulir cepat agar ia dapat kembali bertemu dengan orang yang belakangan ini memenuhi pikirannya itu.

Tsuna menatap punggung Hibari yang perlahan menghilang dengan tatapan sendu. Perlahan air mata menetes dari ekor matanya. Ia tak sanggup lagi menghadapi kenyataan pahit yang menimpanya. Ia akan meninggalkan dunia ini sebentar lagi.

"_Juudaime_!" sosok bersurai keperakan berlari ke arah Tsuna dengan raut wajah khawatir. Kekhawatirannya bertambah saat ia melihat orang yang ia khawatirkan sedang menangis.

"_Juudaime_, anda baik-baik saja?" ia mengulurkan tangannya untuk meraih bahu pemuda di depannya.

Tsuna mendongak menatap iris _emerald_ milik tangan kanannya. Air mata yang masih mengalir sedikit manghalangi pandangannya. "Gokudera-kun…"

Gokudera menyeka air mata Tsuna. Hatinya terasa sakit melihat orang yang ia sayangi menangis. Ia memeluk Tsuna dengan lembut. Ia ingin melihat senyum hangat milik Tsuna yang sudah pudar sejak sebulan yang lalu. Senyum yang ia lihat sebulan belakangan hanyalah senyum palsu. Ia sangat merindukan senyuman tulus itu.

"Ayo kita kembali."

.

.

.

—_**Flashback—**_

"_Sawada Tsunayoshi, betul?" seorang dokter menghampiri Tsuna yang terduduk di kursi di depan mejanya. Ia duduk di kursinya dan menegakkan tubuhnya. Jari telunjuknya ia gunakan untuk membenarkan letak kacamatanya yang menggantung bebas di pangkal hidungnya. Ekspresinya terlihat sangat serius._

"_Ya. Bagaimana hasilnya, Dok?" Tsuna menelan ludahnya. Sesungguhnya ia takut mendengar hasil pemeriksaannya. Tapi di sisi lain, ia ingin mengetahui apa yang terjadi pada tubuhnya._

"_Anda terkena _Medulloblastoma_. Tumor otak ganas yang menyerang otak kecil. Tumor ini dapat menyebar dengan cepat ke jaringan sekitarnya. Sebaiknya cepat ditangani sebelum terlambat," dokter muda itu terlihat tenang. Sepertinya ia memang sudah terlatih untuk menangani saat-saat seperti ini._

_Ekor mata Tsuna mulai berair. Tak lama kemudian, air itu tumpah membasahi kedua belah pipinya. Ia masih ingin hidup lebih lama lagi. Ia bahkan belum sempat menyatakan perasaannya pada orang yang ia sukai._

"_Terima kasih, Dok," ucap Tsuna lirih. Tsuna menghapus jejak-jejak air mata yang tertinggal. Ia bangkit dari posisi duduknya kemudian membungkuk singkat sebelum berbalik dan keluar dari ruang praktek dokter tersebut._

—_**Flashback ends—**_

.

.

.

"Aku pulang," ucap Tsuna sambil membuka pintu rumahnya. Ia melangkah masuk diikuti Gokudera. Kedatangannya disambut oleh wajah khawatir dari ibunya yang sudah menunggunya.

"Tsu-_kun_, kau ke mana saja? Kau membuat Ibu khawatir. Kau seharusnya beristirahat," Nana memeluk anak semata wayangnya dengan erat. Ia sangat khawatir pada keadaan Tsuna yang kian hari kian memburuk.

"Aku tidak apa-apa, Bu. Aku hanya sedikit pusing," Tsuna mencoba untuk menangkan ibunya. Ia balas memeluk ibunya dengan lembut. Ia tidak ingin keluarganya terlalu mengkhawatirkannya.

Nana melepaskan pelukannya kemudian mengecup dahi Tsuna sebelum mengajaknya makan malam.

.

.

.

Tsuna terbaring di ranjangnya. Ia menatap langit-langit kamarnya sambil berpikir. Semuanya berubah sejak saat itu. Saat Tsuna divonis terkena tumor otak. Tak ada lagi keributan saat makan, tak ada lagi latihan keras dari Reborn (Reborn memutuskan untuk kembali ke Italia karena menurutnya melatih orang yang sudah mau mati tak ada gunanya. Lambo pun kembali ke Italia menyusul Reborn karena ia sudah tidak punya urusan lagi di Jepang.), tak ada lagi sekolah. Semuanya terlalu berlebihan. Mungkin saja ia akan meninggalkan dunia ini sebentar lagi. Karena itu ia ingin hari-hari terakhirnya dapat ia jalani dengan baik. Ia ingin semuanya berjalan seperti biasanya atau mungkin lebih baik dari biasanya. Ia tak ingin terus-menerus terkurung di rumah dan hanya diperbolehkan keluar rumah saat ingin pergi ke rumah sakit. Semua ini membuatnya semakin ingin meninggalkan dunia ini.

Tapi ada satu hal yang membuatnya senang. Karena penyakitnya, semuanya menjadi lebih peduli dengan dirinya. Semuanya lebih mementingkan dirinya. Hanya itu yang membuatnya ingin hidup lebih lama lagi.

Ia tersenyum kecil. Mungkin semuanya tidak terlalu buruk. Lagipula setiap pulang dari rumah sakit, ia bisa berbelok sebentar ke bendungan dan menemui Hibari di sana. Mungkin yang membuatnya bertahan hingga saat ini bukanlah hal-hal yang disebutkan tadi, melainkan perasaannya terhadap Hibari yang membuatnya ingin segera sembuh.

Tsuna memejamkan matanya. Ia ingin hari ini segera berakhir dan ia dapat segera menemui Hibari.

Tiba-tiba kepalanya terasa sangat sakit. Ia memegangi kepalanya lalu bangun dengan perlahan. Tangannya yang bebas mencari-cari botol obat penghilang rasa sakit di mejanya. Setelah menemukannya, ia langsung membukanya dan mengeluarkan satu kapsul untuk ia makan.

Setelah sakit kepalanya mereda, ia kembali membaringkan tubuhnya di ranjang. Ia memejamkan matanya. Ia menghela napas. Ia tahu sebentar lagi obat itu tak akan berpengaruh terhadap rasa sakitnya.

.

.

.

"…_kun_! Tsu-_kun_! Ayo, bangun!"

Alih-alih bangun, Tsuna malah mengubah posisi tidurnya ke posisi yang menurutnya lebih nyaman. Ia sama sekali tak berniat untuk bangun. "5 menit lagi…"

Nana menghela napas. Anak satu-satunya yang ia miliki memang sulit untuk dibangunkan. Kalau saja Reborn belum pulang ke Italia (Ia pulang karena merasa tak ada gunanya melatih orang yang sudah mau mati. Dan tentu saja Bianchi ikut dengannya. Lambo juga memutuskan untuk pulang setelah mereka berdua pergi.), ia mungkin tak perlu repot-repot membangunkan Tsuna.

"Tsu-kun! Ayo, bangun!" ia mengguncang-guncang tubuh Tsuna cukup kuat hingga Tsuna terbangun.

Tsuna membuka matanya perlahan. Sinar mentari langsung memenuhi penglihatannya; membuat pupilnya mengecil. Setelah penglihatannya terbiasa dengan cahaya di sekitarnya, ia melirik ke arah jam yang digantung di dinding kamarnya. _Sudah jam 10. Aku tidur lama sekali._

"Sarapannya ada di meja. Ibu mau belanja. Kau jaga rumah, ya?" setelah mengucapkan itu, Nana melangkah keluar kamar Tsuna. Beberapa saat kemudian, Tsuna mendengar suara pintu ditutup dan dikunci dari luar.

Tsuna menghela napas lalu melangkah ke arah kamar mandi untuk mencuci wajahnya dan merapikan rambutnya yang berantakan. Setelah itu ia menuruni tangga lalu melangkah ke arah dapur untuk mengambil sarapannya di meja makan dan membawanya ke _kotatsu_ untuk ia makan.

Ia mengambil _remote_ TV kemudian menekan tombol _power_. Ia menyuapkan satu sendok makanan ke mulutnya sambil menekan-nekan tombol _remote_ untuk mencari acara yang menarik untuk ia tonton.

Ia berhenti pada satu saluran yang menurutnya menarik. Sebenarnya ia tak tahu apa yang membuat sebuah _dorama_ menjadi menarik baginya. Bahkan ini pertama kalinya ia menonton _dorama_ menurut keinginannya sendiri.

Ia kembali menyuapkan sesendok penuh sarapannya ke mulutnya. Matanya sedari tadi tak lepas dari layar TV. Entah mengapa _dorama _itu sangat menarik perhatiannya. Mungkin karena ceritanya mirip dengan kisah hidupnya. Tapi sepertinya tidak. _Dorama_ itu memiliki akhir yang bahagia. Tidak seperti kisah hidupnya yang akan berakhir menyedihkan.

Tsuna menyuapkan sendok terakhirnya. Air mata jatuh menuruni kedua belah pipinya. Semakin lama semakin deras. Ia tak mau meninggalkan dunia secepat itu. Ia masih ingin menikmati hari-harinya bersama teman-teman dan keluarganya. Ia ingin menghabiskan hari-harinya dengan orang yang spesial baginya. Dengan Hibari.

Tsuna lagsung menghentikan tangisnya saat ia mendengar suara pintu terbuka. Ia menghapus jejak air matanya lalu mengangkat alat makannya dan meletakkannya di tempat cuci piring.

"Aku pulang!"

"Selamat datang."

Nana berjalan ke arah dapur dan meletakkan semua belanjaannya di sana. "Tsu-_kun_ mau makan apa?"

"Terserah," jawab Tsuna yang sedang mencuci piringnya. Ia suka semua masakan ibunya. Baginya yang terpenting adalah perasaan yang disampaikan oleh ibunya pada masakan itu. Bukan soal makanan apa yang dimasak oleh ibunya.

Tsuna meletakkan piringnya di rak lalu mengeringkan tangannya sebelum kembali ke kamarnya. Ia menaiki tangga dengan perlahan. Kepalanya mulai terasa sakit. Ia berusaha untuk tetap melangkah ke kamarnya. Ia memasuki kamarnya sambil memegang kepalanya yang terasa seperti mau pecah. Pandangannya mulai mengabur. Keseimbangannya goyah. Ia terjatuh dan semuanya menjadi gelap. Ia pingsan.

.

.

.

Tsuna membuka matanya perlahan. Hal pertama yang ia lihat adalah ruangan serba putih. Hidungnya mencium bau obat-obatan. Bau khas rumah sakit.

"_Juudaime_!" wajah Gokudera langsung bersinar melihat orang yang paling dihormatinya sadar. "_Juudaime_, anda baik-baik saja, 'kan? Perlu kuambilkan sesuatu? Perlu kupanggilkan dokter?"

Tsuna tersenyum. "Tidak usah repot-repot, Gokudera-_kun_. Dan sepertinya lebih baik kalau kau berhenti memanggilku _Juudaime_. Lagipula sebentar lagi aku akan mati. Aku bukan lagi calon penerus Keluarga Vongola."

"Tapi _Juudaime_ tetaplah _Juudaime_. Sampai kapanpun. Apapun yang terjadi, aku tetaplah tangan kanan _Juudaime_."

_Tok! Tok!_

"Masuk," Tsuna menjawab singkat. Tak lama kemudian sesosok pemuda berjas putih masuk diikuti seorang wanita. Pemuda itu adalah dokter yang memeriksa Tsuna dan mengetahui penyakit Tsuna pertama kali.

Dokter itu berjalan ke arah Tsuna dan berhenti tepat di samping tempat tidurnya. "Bagaimana perasaanmu?"

"Lebih baik."

"Baguslah kalau begitu. Kau sudah siap untuk operasi besok?"

Ah, ya. Operasi. Tsuna hampir saja melupakan hal itu. Meskipun keberhasilannya kecil, tak ada salahnya mencoba. Tsuna mengangguk pelan.

"Beristirahatlah," dokter itu menepuk bahu Tsuna lalu berjalan pergi. Suster yang sedari tadi berdiri di belakang dokter tersebut, melangkah mendekati Tsuna lalu mengecek selang infus yang terpasang di tangan Tsuna. Setelah ia menyelesaikan tugasnya, ia undur diri.

"Gokudera-_kun_," Tsuna mendudukkan dirinya di atas tempat tidur. Ia memutar kepalanya ke arah Gokudera. "Jam berapa sekarang?"

Gokudera melirik jam tangannya sejenak. "Jam 4 sore. Memangnya ada apa, _Juudaime_?"

"Ah, Hibari-_san_. Aku harus bertemu dengannya." Tsuna menyibakkan selimutnya dan berniat untuk berdiri. Tapi pusing di kepalanya menahannya untuk pergi.

"_Juudaime_!" Gokudera dengan sigap membantu Tsuna kembali ke posisi tidurnya. "Jangan banyak bergerak."

"Tapi aku sudah berjanji pada, Hibari-_san,_" ucap Tsuna pelan sambil menundukkan kepalanya. Ia berpikir sejenak lalu ia mengangkat kepalanya. "Gokudera-_kun_, kau punya kertas dan pulpen?"

Gokudera mengambilkan barang yang diminta Tsuna. Ia menyerahkannya tanpa banyak bertanya.

Tsuna menerima kertas dan pulpen itu lalu mulai menulis. Tidak banyak yang ia tulis. Hanya beberapa hal yang menurutnya perlu ia tulis saja yang ia tuliskan di sana. Setelah selesai menulis, ia melipat kertas itu dan memberikannya kepada Gokudera. "Tolong berikan ini pada Hibari-_san_. Sekarang ia berada di bendungan dekat sini."

Gokudera bertanya-tanya dalam hati. Ia tak mengerti mengapa Tsuna sangat ingin bertemu dengan Hibari? Tapi sebagai tangan kanan yang baik, ia langsung mengerjakan hal yang diperintahkan oleh Tsuna.

.

.

.

Hibari membaringkan tubuhnya di hamparan rumput. Ia tak tahu mengapa kakinya membawanya kembali ke bendungan ini. Mungkin ia memang ingin bertemu dengan pemuda bersurai cokelat yang sudah berjanji akan kembali lagi hari ini. Tapi tentu saja ia menyangkal hal itu.

Angin meniup helaian rambutnya dengan lembut. Ia memang menyukai suasana seperti ini. Sangat nyaman—

"Oi, Hibari!"

—sebelum seorang pemuda bersurai perak mengganggu sorenya yang tentram.

"Tch, mengganggu saja," Hibari bangkit dari posisi tidurnya. Tiba-tiba selembar kertas jatuh di pangkuannya disusul dengan suara langkah kaki yang menjauh. Sebelah alisnya terangkat. Ia sama sekali tak tertarik dengan kertas tersebut. Tapi setelah ia melihat nama Tsunayoshi tercantum di sana, ia tertarik untuk membacanya.

_Hibari-_san_, maaf. Aku tidak bisa memenuhi janjiku hari ini.  
Aku tidak bisa beranjak dari tempat tidurku.  
Mungkin lain kali aku akan menemui Hibari-_san _secara langsung. Tapi saat ini tidak mungkin._

_Besok aku akan menjalani operasi. Aku tahu ini terdengar sangat tiba-tiba.  
Aku harap Hibari-_san _mau menemuiku untuk yang terakhir kalinya sebelum aku menjalani operasi.  
Ada satu hal yang ingin aku bicarakan dengan Hibari-_san_._

Ia tak tahu respon seperti apa yang harus ia berikan setelah membaca surat itu. Marah? Kesal? Untuk apa? Sedih? Ia bahkan tak peduli. Atau mungkin ia mulai peduli dengan Tsuna? Ia tak tahu. Mungkin ia harus mencoba untuk menemui Tsuna besok.

.

.

.

"Kau sudah siap?" tanya dokter muda itu sebelum membawa Tsuna ke ruang operasi.

Tsuna hanya menjawabnya dengan anggukan kecil. Sejujurnya ia belum siap. Ia takut menerima resikonya. Lagipula ia belum bertemu dengan Hibari. Tapi ia tak bisa berharap banyak. Mengingat Hibari yang tidak mungkin memenuhi permintaannya. Sekarang pikirannya hanya dipenuhi Hibari. Ia tak bisa berhenti memikirkan Hibari.

.

.

.

Hibari berlari menyusuri lorong rumah sakit. Ia menyesal tidak menemuinya lebih cepat. Sekarang semuanya sudah terlambat. Orang yang ingin ia temui telah tiada. Langkahnya terhenti saat matanya menangkap beberapa orang sedang menangis di lorong. Ia berjalan perlahan lalu memasuki ruangan di mana orang itu tertidur. Ia tak peduli dengan teriakan Gokudera yang menyuruhnya untuk pergi. Ia ingin melihat wajah Tsuna untuk terakhir kalinya.

Semua orang yang berada di kamar Tsuna langsung beranjak keluar saat menyadari Hibari datang. Hibari duduk di samping jasad Tsuna yang dingin. Ia menggenggam tangan Tsuna dengan erat. Mengecupnya dengan lembut. "Maafkan aku. Aku terlambat."

Hibari terdiam. Ia tahu Tsuna tak akan menjawab kata-katanya. Ia menarik napas panjang sebelum melanjutkan kata-katanya. "Aku mencintaimu. Maaf aku terlambat menyadarinya."

Hibari bangkit dari posisi duduknya. Ia menyingkirkan poni Tsuna lalu mencium keningnya. Tak lama kemudian ia berjalan meninggalkan Tsuna. Kalau saja Tsuna masih hidup, ia pasti akan menjawab dengan hal yang sama. Tapi meskipun Tsuna telah tiada, ia tetap mengetahui jawabannya.

.

.

.

_**Fin(?)**_

.

.

.

**A/N : **Saya tahu ini gagal. Endingnya maksa banget TTmTT

Tadinya saya mau nyelesain ini jauh-jauh hari. Tapi sekolah tidak mengizinkan. Apalagi saya sudah kelas 9. Rasanya sedih gak boleh banyak main lagi. *curcol*

Awalnya saya berniat mempublish 2 fanfic hari ini. Tapi berhubung saya gak kuat dan saya merasa belum siap menulis di fandom itu, saya batalkan.

Maksud dari bendungan di sini bukan di atas bendungannya. Melainkan taman di dekat bendungan (di pinggir sungai). Kayak di manga Sentaro. Baku sering ngajak Sentaro main di bendungan. Ngerti gak? Kalo gak juga gapapa sih.

Yasudahlah. Selamat 1827's day! Semoga mereka semakin langgeng.

Jangan lupa review-nya.


End file.
